La saga de Raoul
by Tagath
Summary: découvrez l'histoire du pire ennemi de Greed... gros délire, GreedxKimblee chapitre 4: curiosité [fic finie!]
1. Le cadeau

Disclaimer : non, je n'ai toujours pas acheté FMA. Mais j'ai acheté un très bel artbook, ça compte ? Non ? Tant pis, j'aurai quand même essayé.

Note : cette fic est d'une débilité profonde. Toutes les personnes qui l'ont lu pour l'heure me l'ont confirmé. Donc considérez-vous comme prévenu, je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'atteinte à votre cerveau.

* * *

**La sage de Raoul**

Chapitre 1 : le gâteau

Ce jour là, le bar avait été décoré de centaines de guirlandes et de ballons multicolores tous plus hideux les uns que les autres, les seuls qu'avaient réussi à trouver les chimères. La raison de cette décoration au goût plus que douteux était un fête pour le quarantième anniversaire de Martel. La concernée avait un certain nombre de fois tenté de protester qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était beaucoup plus vieille que ce qu'elle semblait, mais sans le moindre succès hélas. Greed _voulait_ une fête, point à la ligne, question suivante s'il vous plait. Toutes les chimères avaient donc été réquisitionnées pour la préparation à laquelle l'homonculus assista sans proposer une seule fois d'aider. Après tout, on est le chef ou on ne l'est pas.

A ce propos, pour une mystérieuse raison, personne n'avait seulement songer à demander à Kimblee de participer aux préparatifs, ou plus simplement de venir à la fête, et il ne s'en était pas plaint. Pour dire vrai, il était partit se promener à l'aube sans dire où il allait, et la plupart des personnes présentes au Devil's Nest espéraient bien ne pas le revoir avant un bon moment. Les ballons qui éclataient de temps à autre auraient risqué de lui donner de mauvaises idées.

Lorsque tous les ballons en questions furent accroché selon un principe esthétique que personne ne parvenait à comprendre, le problème le plus important de la journée se posa : qui allait préparer le gâteaux ? Martel prétexta que puisque tout le monde avait décidé de fêter son anniversaire, il était absolument hors de question de travailler un jour pareil. Rhoa ne savait pas cuisiner. Dorchet aurait mangé toute la pâte, et les autres ne valaient pas mieux. On était donc dans une impasse, et lorsque Greed signala qu'il _voulait_ un gâteau au chocolat, on lui fit aimablement remarquer qu'il pouvait se le faire tout seul. Enfin, presque aimablement.

Par chance, l'homonculus savait cuisiner. Un truc qu'il avait appris longtemps auparavant, parce que ça l'énervait d'être à égalité avec Envy sur ce plan. Et aussi parce que mourir sans cesse parce qu'on a mangé des trucs pas comestible, pour un Grand Méchant Homonculus(1) ça ne le faisait pas. Donc, il savait cuisiner. Surtout les gâteaux aux chocolat. Parce que c'était simple après tout : on versait tous les ingrédients dans un bol, on mélangeait bien, on faisait couler dans un plat et on mettait au four. Simple quoi.

-Et pendant que ça cuit, on ouvre les cadeaux, proposa finalement l'homonculus.

Lorsqu'elle y repenserait plus tard, Martel se dirait qu'elle aurait vraiment dû se tirer une balle dès qu'elle avait entendu le mot anniversaire, ou au moins se pendre dans un coin. On lui offrit, dans le désordre : un sac à main en peau de serpent, un livre sur les reptiles en captivité et dans leur milieu naturel à travers le monde, un dvd du film Anaconda, un poster d'Orochimaru et une boîte de préservatifs de la part de Greed. Elle n'était pas certaine de la signification exacte de ce dernier cadeau, mais se jura de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé désormais. Pas qu'elle aurait refusé un visite nocturne de l'homonculus, mais… il y avait Kimblee. Autant ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

-C'est… trop… gentil… Monsieur Greed, le gâteau est bientôt cuit ?

Autant mettre fin à ce supplice le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque tout le monde aurait bien mangé et vidé les réserves d'alcool du Devil's Nest, on lui ficherai la paix et elle pourrait aller se vider un flacon d'arsenic en paix.

Greed sourit et partit en direction de la cuisine mais s'arrêta en voyant entrer Kimblee avec un carton dans les mains et sur le carton, un petit nœud rose. Un éclair de perversité absolu traversa le regard de l'homonculus qui hésita entre prendre _son_ alchimiste dans ses bras ou s'emparer du paquet.

-Mauvaise nouvelle, ce n'est pas pour toi, signala Kimblee avec un sourire moqueur. Une autre fois peut être…

Greed le fixa avec une incompréhension non-dissimulée. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, alors à qui son psychopathe favori avait-il acheté un câdeau ? Pas qu'il soit jaloux, loin de là, mais il n'aimait pas que ses petites affaires aillent voir ailleurs. Mais toute mauvaise foi mise à part, ce fut bien de la jalousie qu'il ressentit en voyant l'ancien alchimiste d'état s'approcher de Martel et lui tendre le paquet. La chimère hésita un instant en raison d'une inquiétude parfaitement compréhensible en une telle situation, puis pris le présent et l'ouvrit nerveusement.

-Oh ! Il est mignon !

'Il', c'était un petit pitt-bull de deux ou trois mois environ qui sauta aussitôt dans les bras de la femme-serpent et commença à lui lécher les joues.

-Le vendeur a dit qu'il s'appellait Raoul, précisa Kimblee. Joyeux anniversaire.

Et sur ces mots, l'alchimiste embrassa la 'jeune' femme sur la joue.

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle tandis que Greed faisait trois crises cardiaques à la suite, ce dont l'alchimiste écarlate profita pour repartir vers la sortie.

-A propos, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui fume, et je n'y suis pour rien, lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, le charme se rompit et tous furent à nouveaux capable de penser et d'agir avec cohérence. Presque.

Pourtant, personne ne put dire avec exactitude ce qui se passa ensuite. Il semblerait cependant que Greed tenta de tuer Martel en la traitant de traîtresse et de voleuse, et qu'elle ne dut la vie qu'à l'intervention des autres chimères et de Raoul qui dévora très exactement quatorze doigts et trois mains à Greed.

Quant au gâteau, il était définitivement immangeable.

Affaire à suivre…

* * *

(1) copyright Melie ! 


	2. patée pour chien

Disclaimer : bon, ben… j'ai pas encore acheté FMA, hein ? Et je suis même pas certaine de pouvoir dire que Raoul est à moi… La vie est trop injuste…

Note : merci pour toutes les reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !

* * *

chapitre 2 : pâtée pour chien

Dans la vie, Greed aimait beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, il adorait posséder. Posséder des gens, des objets, des idées… il aimait posséder tout et n'importe quoi. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait tout, c'était assez normal dans l'ensemble.

Et dans tout cela, il y avait des choses qu'il aimait plus que le reste. Les lasagnes par exemple. Ou Kimblee. Mais Kimblee ne se laissait que difficilement posséder, surtout ces derniers temps, aussi les lasagnes étaient-elles une valeur plus sûre.

A côté de cela, il y avait les choses que l'hommonculus détestait. Comme par exemple et totalement au hasard… Envy. Ou ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait.. Seulement voilà, depuis quelque temps, même ça ne lui paraissait pas trop détestable. Parce que maintenant, il y avait Raoul.

Ce maudit chien était un cadeau que _son_ Kimblee avait fait à une de _ses _chimères et non à lui, comme le voulait la logique lorsqu'on offrait quelque chose. Pourquoi ce psychopathe avait-il fait une telle chose, cela restait un mystère absolu, mais avec lui mieux valait ne pas trop chercher à comprendre. De toutes façon, le problème n'était pas là.

Le problème, c'était que Kimblee semblait apprécier le chien, et pas juste en tant que matériaux à bombe potentiel. Il jouait souvent à la balle avec, sous le regard inquiet mais attentif de Martel. Raoul était la preuve que l'alchimiste écarlate pouvait se comporter comme un humain normal de temps à autres. Donc Greed ne l'aimait pas. Et ça tombait bien, parce que Raoul n'aimait pas Greed non plus. En d'autres circonstances, cette haine aurait été fort supportable voire même amusante, mais malheureusement elle avait fait de la vie des habitants du Devil's Nest un véritable enfer.

En effet, Raoul était possessif. Au moins autant que Greed, ce qui n'était pas rien. Et pour une étrange raison, il avait décidé que Martel et Kimblee étaient à _lui_. Hors de question pour le chien de les avoir loin de lui, et plus encore de laisser un autre les approcher. Des mesures avaient donc été prises dans ce sens, avec pour résultat que Kimblee dormait désormais dans la chambre de Martel, passait tout son temps avec elle et ceux qui trouvaient quelque chose à y redire avaient intérêt à courir plus vite que le pitt-bull.

Greed, qui était le seul à ne pas courir, avait perdu en l'espace d'une semaine un nombre considérable de membres à force d'essayer d'approcher Kimblee.

-Et pourquoi il ne fait pas exploser ce chien, hein ?

-La situation lui convient peut-être ? suggéra innocemment une chimère pas très futée. Martel est jolie après tout, moi je ferai comme lui !

L'inconscient décéda dans la minutes suivante, le manque de Kimblee faisant momentanément oublier à un certain homonculus qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on tue ce qui était à lui.

-J'en ai assez de servir de pâtée pour chien moi…

-Servez-vous de votre pouvoir, proposa Dorchet. Même s'il a de bonnes dents, Raoul ne pourra rien contre votre bouclier. Enfin, je dis ça, mais vous connaissant vous y aviez déjà pensé je paris.

Greed ne releva pas la remarqua, mais sourit d'un air qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

La rencontre suivante entre les deux ennemis mortels eut lieu de nuit, devant la chambre de Martel et Kimblee. Depuis le tout premier soir, Raoul dormait devant leur porte afin de décourager les visiteurs nocturnes, et tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans ce maudite chambre en toute impunité donnait à Greed des envies de meurtres.

Les deux adversaires se dévisagèrent longuement, attendant de voir qui ferait le premier pas, puis finalement le chien montra les dents et sauta pour les planter dans la jambes droite de l'homonculus qui n'esquiva pas et se contenta de la durcir.

Le bruit de la mâchoire se refermant avec force sur l'acier fut l'un des plus mélodieux et des plus doux que Greed ai jamais entendu, et ce n'était rien à côté des hurlements de douleurs que poussa bientôt le pauvre animal.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt et Martel se jeta vers son pitt-bull qu'elle serra dans ses bras dans l'espoir de le calmer avant de jeter un regard noir à l'homonculus qui prit une expression innocente.

Kimblee sortit à son tour, très calmement. Il regarda Raoul, puis Greed qui jubilait, puis le chien à nouveau, et grimaça. Toujours aussi calme, il frappa dans ses mains et les posa sur les épaules de l'homonculus avant de le faire exploser.

-On ne touche pas au chien. Si tu recommençais, je devrais te faire exploser jusqu'à ce que ce soit définitif.

-Je dois me laisser dévorer par ce sale cabot ?

-Pour le moment oui. Mais lui aussi finira par se rendre compte que tu es indigeste, ne t'en fais pas.

Sans un seul regard pour Greed, l'homme aux yeux dorés se baissa pour prendre Raoul dans ses bras et l'emmener dans la chambre, suivit rapidement par Martel.

L'homonculus en resta sans voix, vexé qu'on ose lui préférer un stupide chien anthropophage. C'était décidé, il _voulait_ se débarrasser de cet animal des plus encombrant. Mais ça n'allait pas être simple…

* * *

Raoul : 1 Greed :0

Affaire à suivre…


	3. Je veux

Disclaimer : Non, je n'ai pas acheté FMA. Mais vous commencez à le savoir j'imagine. Par contre, la fille-chat est totalement à moi, c'est toujours ça, non ?

* * *

Chapitre 3 : je veux

Deux morts, quatre blessés et un disparu. Non, ce n'était pas le bilan dans le journal de la dernière catastrophe en date, mais le résultat de la mauvaise humeur de Kimblee. Ces sept personnes étaient à plaindre bien entendu, mais la plus prise en pitié restait Martel. Dès qu'elle avait sentit l'orage se lever la femme-serpent avait voulu s'éloigner le plus possible, mais Raoul l'en avait fermement empêché, tenant à avoir ses deux possessions en permanence sous les yeux. Bien sûr, il la protégeait en permanence de la mauvaise humeur de l'alchimiste écarlate, mais cela restait une rude épreuve pour ses nerfs que d'assister à un tel spectacle, même en temps qu'ancienne d'Ishbal.

Cela dit, le pire dans cette affaire restait que personne ne sache à quoi étaient dû ces massacres, puisque les deux morts étaient ceux qu'on avait désigné volontaires pour lui poser la question après qu'il ait redécoré le bar à sa façon. Certains soupçonnèrent alors que Martel sachent quelque chose et voulurent l'interroger. Quatre blessés et un disparu.

En temps normal, la dangereuse mission « calmons Kimblee avant de tous y passer » serait tout naturellement revenu à Greed, mais il avait décidé de ne plus approcher Raoul et prenait ça très au sérieux. On était donc dans une impasse la plus totale.

* * *

Une Résistance fut alors créée par les chimères : la Résistance Contre la Mort et son Envoyé Kimblee (RCMEK pour les intimes) Restait à présent à trouver un plan d'action. Tuer la Mort était une ineptie, on oubliait donc. Tuer Kimblee était théoriquement possible puisque dans l'absolu, il n'était jamais qu'un simple humain, mais en pratique… on oubliait aussi.

-Il faudrait isoler monsieur Kimblee et monsieur Greed quelque part, suggéra une chimère. Quand ils sont tous les deux tous seuls assez longtemps, monsieur Kimblee est toujours beaucoup plus calme après.

-Oh oui ! Et on mettrait des caméras partout ! s'enthousiasma une autre. Quelle bonne idée !

Cette chimère, une fille-chat, était connue pour ses idées loufoques et souvent à haut-risque. On lui devait entre autre une série de clichés de Kimblee dans son bain dont certain où Greed faisait une apparition, ainsi que l'infiltration d'un certain nombre de mangas yaoi au Devil's Nest. Autant dire que lorsqu'elle suggérait quelque chose, on y regardait à deux fois avant d'accepter. Ou de refuser.

-Pourquoi des caméras ? demanda Dorchet.

-Y a rien de bien à la télé en ce moment, tout le monde a déjà lu tous les livres, mangas et journaux qui ont pu nous parvenir, et on pourrait se faire un max d'argent en revendant des copies des films.

* * *

Kimblee aimait bien les toilettes. Non pas qu'il ait des préférences douteuses, mais c'était le seul endroit où il parvenait encore à être seul. Même lorsqu'il se lavait il devait supporter la présence de Martel et son chien, encore qu'ils avaient généralement le bon goût de se tourner. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas : il aimait bien Raoul, et ne détestait pas Martel de temps à autre. Mais de là à les avoir sur le dos en permanence…

Donc, Kimblee aimait bien les toilettes et y restait autant qu'il le pouvait à lire un livre qu'il avait trouvé sur un nouveau genre de bombe et à faire exploser des cafards. Mais pour l'instant, il avait la très désagréable sensation qu'on l'observait et avait la très nette sensation que quelqu'un n'allait pas tarder à exploser si il ou elle ne fichait le camp rapidement. Un petit flacon tomba alors de la trappe d'aération, se brisant sur le sol et libérant un liquide qui dégageait une forte odeur. L'alchimiste n'eut pas le temps de chercher à le reconnaître qu'il s'effondrait par terre.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, sa première pensée fut qu'on l'avait chloroformé et qu'on allait mourir, ce qui fait deux pensées je sais mais fichez-moi la paix on ne contredit pas une folle. Regardant autour de lui, Kimblee découvrit qu'il était dans une chambre qui lui était familière, plus précisément sur un lit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celui de Greed. Ce n'était pas dur à deviner en fait même pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été un habitué des lieux, car l'homonculus était assis sur le lit en question. Et, accessoirement, il était en petits morceaux après que Kimblee l'eut légèrement fait exploser.

-J'aurai dû me douter que c'était toi.

-Désolé, je suis une victime aussi sur ce coup là, déclara Greed en se reconstituant. _On_ a dû espérer que je te calmerai.

-C'est raté alors. Eloigne-toi de moi.

-Le fait est que je veux être près de toi. Et je voudrais savoir à quoi nous devons ta gentillesse de ces derniers jours, mon petit Kimblee.

-Une des chimères, une fille-chat, a entrepris de m'apprendre la politesse. En fait, je _veux_.

L'alchimiste détourna le regard avec humeur, mais pas assez vite malheureusement pour que Greed ne remarque pas une très légère rougeur sur ses joues qui n'avait normalement aucune raison d'être là. A moins que… et si… Non, impossible ! Et pourtant…

-Je te manquais, hein ?

-Ta gueule.

Il ne cherchait même pas à démentir… Greed avait vraiment dû beaucoup, _beaucoup_ lui manquer. Mais on allait arranger tout ça très vite bien entendu

Mais avant que l'homonculus ait pu esquisser le moindre geste dans cette intention, une poigne ferme l'attrapa et le maintint allongé sur le lit sans la moindre chance de fuite tandis qu'au dessus de lui, Kimblee souriait dangereusement.

-Aujourd'hui, Greed, c'est _moi_ qui veut…

* * *

_-Aujourd'hui, Greed, c'est _moi_ qui veut…_

Toutes les chimères de sexe féminin du Devil's Nest avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, y compris Martel qui était comme toujours accompagnée de Raoul, et pas une de ses demoiselles ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir furieusement.

-Tu es sûre qu'il y a de la demande pour ce genre de cassettes ? parvint à articuler Martel au bout d'un moment. Je veux dire, ça reste assez osé tout ça, et… enfin, tu vois quoi…

-Au pire, on gardera les films pour nous, décida la fille-chat. Ça fera de l'usage, crois-moi !

Raoul : 1 Greed : 1

Affaire à suivre ...

* * *

Marie zoé : contente que ça te plaise !

Me : eheh, j'avoue que ça a été tentant de faire un KimbleexMartel d'autant plus que mon idée de base était de faire un truc à trois…

Alphonse Elric : contente que ça te plaise ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Martel, elle a été l'un des persos dont la mort dans l'anime m'aura fait pleurer…

Mlle Machiavelli : je suis persuadée que les animaux peuvent avoir une excellente influence sur les psychopathes, d'où le comportement de Kimblee.

Sakoni : réponse au prochain chapitre qui devrait être le dernier si je suis le plan que j'ai prévu !

Kyurane : eheh, le GreedxKimblee dominera le monde ! Perso, je suis loin d'avoir le niveau de Melie qui reste la maîtresse absolue de ce couple pour moi, mais j'essaie de faire tout mon possible pour en faire la pub autant que possible !


	4. Curiosité

Disclaimer : même pas à moi, c'est pô juste…

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Curiosité

Kimblee regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et une dernière fois à droite. Personne en vue… il avait donc réussi à semer ce maudit chien cette fois encore. Naturellement, il avait honte de se cacher et de fuir ainsi, c'était parfaitement indigne de lui.

Seulement voilà, chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de le faire exploser –avec la bénédiction de Martel, soit dit en passant –le sale cabot réapparaissait toujours, intact, le poil luisant. Or ces explosion intempestives et inefficaces n'avait pas changé la tendance possessive de l'animal. La seule solution pour que Kimblee ait sa dose quotidienne d'homonculus en la personne de Greed restait donc de ruser.

Non pas qu'il aima un temps soit peu monsieur Je-suis-l'avidité-incarnée naturellement. Kimblee n'aimait personne, détestait tout le monde, et les gens normaux le lui rendaient bien. Non, il était juste… curieux dirons-nous. Curieux de découvrir jusqu'où pouvaient aller les nombreux talent de Greed par exemple. Et la meilleure façon de le savoir restait d'essayer par lui-même.

C'était donc pour cette seule et unique raison qu'il venait de frapper à la porte de son sujet d'expérience. Lequel sujet n'ouvrit la porte que pour l'attraper par le col, et le jeter sur son lit et commencer au plus vite la séance du jour.

* * *

Dire que Raoul ne vivait que pour gâcher la vie de Greed aurait été une exagération de la situation. Très légère, certes, mais une exagération tout de même. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup d'autres personne dont il se plaisait à gâcher l'existence. Par exemple et totalement au hasard, Edward Elric. Mais malheureusement ce nabot était si simple à énerver que ce n'en était même plus drôle à force, d'où sa décision de rendre visite à ce cher tonton Greed.

Ça n'avait pas été simple naturellement, il avait fallu s'introduire dans son bar aussi miteux que bien gardé. Par chance si l'on peut dire, il avait rencontré Kimblee alors qu'il cherchait un cadeau pour Martel dans le but avoué d'exaspérer Greed. Raoul, puisque tel était pour l'instant son nom, avait trouvé cette intention des plus louable.

Il s'était donc placé sur le chemin du psychopathe écarlate et lui avait fait des yeux de bambi. Et c'était désormais prouvé : même un malade mentale passionné par les explosions ne pouvait pas résister quand on lui faisait de grands yeux suppliants. C'était ainsi qu'il avait obtenu le statut de cadeau d'anniversaire.

Après cela, gâcher la vie de Greed avait été un véritable jeu d'enfant, d'autant plus que Kimblee y mettait du sien pour l'aider. Et empêcher l'avidité incarnée d'avoir ce qu'il voulait était tout simplement jouissif. En tout cas, ça l'avait été jusqu'à ce que le 'ce qu'il voulait' se lasse de ce jeu et décide de vouloir aussi.

Raoul en avait été traumatisé. Bien sûr, il avait fermé les yeux tout le temps où les chimères avaient regardé le fameux film, mais il restait le son et les commentaires de cette bande de groupies décérébrées. D'un autre côté, il était convaincu que Lust aurait apprécié le spectacle et était donc déterminé à lui ramener une copie du film quand il partirait.

Mais pour revenir au sujet, son principal problème depuis ce jour était que Kimblee échappait constamment à sa surveillance, et lorsqu'il décidait de partir à sa recherche, Martel en profitait pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. La façon dont tournait les choses ne lui plaisait guère.

Passant devant une porte, Raoul s'arrêta, perplexe. Si la piste qu'il avait suivit jusqu'ici se révélait juste, Kimblee devait se trouver de l'autre côté. Or il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'alchimiste se trouve dans une pièce qui ne soit même pas fermée à clé… curieux de voir ce que cela pouvait bien cacher, il poussa la porte du bout de la truffe et entra.

* * *

Après cela, une nouvelle fois, difficile d'avoir des informations totalement fiables. Tous les personnes présentes dans le quartiers du Devil's Nest assurèrent avoir entendu une femme hurler, mais les chimères étaient certaines qu'il s'agissait en réalité du cri d'un chien pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles avaient vu Raoul fuir le bar comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Greed et Kimble restaient muet sur le sujet, mais la fille-chat qui s'amusait tant à les filmer de façon plus ou moins discrète jura que si elle retrouvait Raoul elle le tuerait. A la croire, le 'maudit clébart, qu'il crève et aille en enfer !' avait interrompu l'homonculus et l'alchimiste alors qu'ils s'amusaient à rejouer une version des plus intéressantes du petit chaperon rouge.

Lust était perplexe. Depuis deux jours qu'il était revenu, Envy refusait d'approcher tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à un lit, et plus généralement à une chambre.

-Enfin, Envy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas à la fin ?

-Tu veux pas savoir, Lust. Tu ne veux pas savoir…

**FIN**

Raoul :1 Greed :2

Vainqueur : Greed

* * *

Magicmutton : désolée, cette cassette est réservée à mon usage personnel… Cela dit, je pourrai envisager d'en donner une copie à qui oserait écrire un Orochimaru/Martel !XD

marie-zoé : et voilà ! j'espère que le dernier chapitre t'aura plus ! (moi, je ne l'aime pas trop…)

Alphonse Elric : Huuuuuuuughes ! Mon mamour a moi... snif… pas juste… je l'aime… pourquoi l'a fallut qu'il meure hein ?

Mlle Machiavelli : contente que ça te plaise !

Sakoni : bah, ça fait de mal à personne d'être un peu pervers, pas vrai ? Et pour la fin de Raoul, j'espère que celle-ci te convient !


End file.
